A Path to Greatness
by chop711
Summary: Join Jordan Elwin, a budding trainer and archaeologist as he travels the world searching for the fabled plates of Arceus.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, just the characters featured**

* * *

 **A Path to Greatness**

 **xxX Chapter 1 Xxx**

The peaceful relaxed atmosphere of Merton Village was a stark contrast from the hustle and bustle of the closest city Rustboro. A Village situated on the north western outskirts of the popular training ground of the Petalburg Woods and just south of the towering cliffs of the Rusturf Tunnel in the Hoenn Region.

The village was surrounded by towering pine trees with only one opening being the road that led to the worn beaten track that traversed through the Petalburg woods. Only five houses could be seen within the village, all varying sizes and depths but all containing the same style. Log wood walls, strung together tightly by pieces of tightly woven rope, with a thatched straw roof consisting of reeds from the river leading off of Route 104. It is in one of these houses that the story begins.

The Elwin family, a family renowned for their archaeological discoveries throughout time such as the discovery of the fabled resting spot of the legendary Pokemon Rayquaza, Sky Pillar and the cavernous inner sanctums of the phenomenon that is Meteor Falls. It is this family that Jordan Elwin had to live up to.

Jordan grew up listening to tales from his father, tales of his incredible ancestry. Ancestry whose sole purpose has always been to discover unknown places and unknown Pokemon from the past. His father contributed to these stories being the one who discovered the fabled Sky Pillar at the mere age of 14. Jordan grew up listening to stories about archaeologists that discovered new places and Pokemon within the world, but also stories of how these fabled archaeologists were also Pokemon trainers. Trainers who were some of the best trainers in history such as his great great Grandfather, the man who became the first champion of Hoenn, specializing in Water Pokemon.

Jordan grew up wanting the same things in life, to be recognized as an elite trainer and a renowned archaeologist. Today was the day in which he would begin this journey towards greatness and legend.

Jordan Elwin had always envied the sun, to be able to stand the test of time watching history as it was made, knowing all of the wonderful secrets the world had to offer. His electric blue eyes watched as it slowly rose over the horizon, bathing the Village in a bright yellow glow.

Jordan was a slightly short eleven year old boy. Jordan's hair was short, but not too short, and like his father's hair was the color of the night sky. He was slightly tanned, due to his exposure to the outdoors. His outfit consisted of a black muscle tee and blue faded jeans. His light grey vans a stark contrast to the navy blue jeans match the color of his flat peak cap, somehow completing his image.

Jordan just watched the endless clear sky waiting for a sign of life. His father, the man he respected most in the world was expected to come home at any moment from his trip to the snowy alpines of Mt. Coronet in Sinnoh. He had been contracted by the Sinnoh champion herself, Cynthia, to find the fabled Spear Pillar, the God Pokemon Arceus' final resting place. Jordan's father, Daniel Elwin, had been on this expedition for over a year now, only calling home a handful of times due to the limited exposure he had to civilization.

An hour of the agonizing torture of waiting had gone past before Jordan finally glimpsed a sign of life approaching from the horizon. A large green sauropod like creature was approaching, batting green palm like leaves in the air, propelling the creature forward. It had large banana like fruits hanging from its neck and was carrying what looked to be a man on its large back. This was the pokemon Tropius. It was a grass/flying pokemon, one that was a known companion of Daniel Elwin.

The Tropius glided forward at a steady rate becoming larger as time went on, and before Jordan could react, the Tropius started its descent sending large gusts of wind around its form, almost sending Jordan flying. Once the giant green sauropod landed, Jordan sprinted towards the figure that jumped off of its back, only briefly noticing the red beam of energy that absorbed the creature, sending it to a red and white pokeball.

Once Jordan was in arm's length of his father, he leaped at him, bringing them both down to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. Completely disregarding the fact that his father's pristine white lab coat was now becoming completely brown from the dirt, Jordan proceeded to hug his father with all his might, unwilling to let go after all the time they've missed together.

"I've missed you so much dad, welcome home," was the first thing Jordan said after their lengthy embrace, only briefly noting that his father's glasses had been sent flying after his impromptu tackle.

"I missed you too Jordie, I'm sorry for being away for so long, but I'm back now and I brought something back with me that I assure you will enjoy", was Daniel's reply as he rose, dusting himself off and repositioning his glasses back to their proper place upon his face.

The two continued to catch up on the time they've lost, telling each other stories of their past year, laughing and bantering amongst themselves. This continued until they reached their two bedroom log house, the biggest house of the village. They walked in through the large wooden door together traversing into the kitchen, a room untouched for the past year as Jordan had been living with the neighbors whilst his father was overseas, after all it was a bit hard for a ten year old to live by himself completely for a year with no pokemon or friends to talk to.

The two sat down at the kitchen table, continuing their stories as Daniel regales Jordan with a story of how he and his fellow archaeologists managed to get chased around Mt. Coronet by an angry horde of Bronzong after accidentally disrupting their home. They talked well into the day, only stopping to eat a lunch consisting of peanut jelly sandwiches and the occasional bathroom break.

It wasn't until mid-afternoon when the sun was just sitting above the horizon did Jordan remember something his father had said earlier in the day, "Dad, before we forget what was that surprise you told me about earlier?"

"Ah yes, whilst on my journey, as you can probably guess, I came across many rare and powerful pokemon, as well as a fair few fossils in the caves of Mt. Coronet. I was wondering if you wanted one of these fossil pokemon."

"Fossil pokemon! Are you sure, they're worth a fortune. Are you sure you want me to have one?"

"Ever since you were a kid, you wanted to make a name for yourself in both archaeology and the battling scene. This is a way to accomplish both goals, a way to achieve your dreams."

Jordan just stood there astounded, unable to form any words. He was about to get his very first pokemon, a rare and powerful pokemon at that. He realized his long imagined dream could finally become a reality, to be the greatest trainer and archaeologist to ever live.

"Thank you dad", were the only words that needed to be said.

"In that case then, you can choose which fossil you would like, after you choose I'll send tropius to Rustboro to restore it for you and bring it back, along with a pokedex and some pokeballs as well."

Unable to form words due to both the rush of excitement and the overwhelming nervousness at choosing his future pokemon, Jordan could only nod.

"I have three fossils for you to choose from then. The first is a fossil from the Kanto region called the dome fossil.", as he says this, Daniel pulls out a medium size rock from his luggage, containing an imprint of what looks to be a stone bicycle helmet. "Once restored it turns into…"

"A Kabuto", Jordan quickly interrupted, finally gaining control over his emotions at the opportunity to impress his father. After all what kind of future archaeologist would he be if he didn't even know the different types of fossil pokemon?

"Good, if you know that one, what is this fossil then?", Daniel challenged as he pulls out a fossil with what looks to be a star shape on the top.

"A skull fossil, which turns into the rock pokemon Cranidos.", Jordan replies completely confident in his answer.

"Very good, I'm impressed. Now finally, the final fossil of my collection…", Daniel begins to say as he pulls out a fossil with what looks to be the end on a pokemon's claw.

Before Daniel could finish his sentence though, Jordan quickly interrupted excitedly, "The claw fossil, the fossil that belongs to the Anorith line." It was not a secret that Armaldo, the evolution of Anorith was Jordan's favorite pokemon. The only pokemon Jordan ever talked about.

Not even needing to think about the possible options, Jordan quickly picks up the heavy claw fossil in his hands, caressing the stone as though it was a newborn baby freshly out of the womb. The father and son duo proceeded outside where Daniel proceeded to let Tropius out of its pokeball. The two quickly secured the fossil to Tropius' back, along with a small bag to store the equipment that Tropius would bring back.

The sun was starting to set by the time Tropius set off towards the Devon Corporation in Rustboro. Knowing that Tropius wouldn't be back until the next morning, Jordan quickly went inside straight to his room. He rooted through his wardrobe searching for something, scattering clothes and toys around his room, making it look as if a wild Pidgeot came inside and used hurricane. After about five minutes the rummaging stopped, a massive book firmly clasped within Jordan's hands.

The book wasn't an ordinary book. It was a book detailing the myths and legends of the legendary pokemon of the Earth. Quickly skimming through the book, Jordan came upon the page that he was searching for. Arceus' Jewel of Life. Eighteen elemental plates scattered amongst the planet, each having the complete power an elemental force. Rumored to hold the key to Arceus' awakening and entrance to Arceus' home, the Hall of Origin.

This was Jordan's goal starting tomorrow, his path to greatness.


End file.
